Fanpop Wars
by ToryV
Summary: Thirteen/Cameron Oneshot.


**Summary: A stupid little one shot involving Thirteen, Cam and a nifty little website. I hope you enjoy.**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack. If i _did_ own the show Cam and Chase wouldn't have been married, Thirteen wouldn't have touched Foreman and our girls would be going at it like bunnies.**

**Fanpop Wars:**

"Dr. Cuddy, we need to talk." Cameron stated as she strode into the dean's office with Thirteen following close behind. Both doctor's donned an annoyed expression.

"What did House do this time?" Cuddy asked without looking up from her paperwork.

"Pull up Google and type in 'Cadley'." Thirteen answered in a deadpan tone. Cuddy quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"Cadley?"

Cameron pointed to herself .

"Cameron." Then she pointed to Thirteen. "Hadley."

Cuddy shook her head in confusion.

"Alright, whatever."

Cuddy sighed and slowly typed 'Cadley' into the search engine and pressed enter. Cameron watched with her arms crossed as Cuddy's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"No way." The dean muttered. Cameron cast an unamused glance at Thirteen standing closely next to her. After a few more moments of staring in awe at the computer screen, Cuddy tore her eyes from the spectacle.

"House…..made a fan page…..about you two?.....Together?" The Dean stated, still unable to process the odd information.

Cameron nodded her head mutley as a small smirk formed on Thirteen's lips.

"There's polls on here too?" Cuddy's eyebrows rose further. The dean tried in vain to hold back a small chuckle forming in her throat.

Thirteen chuckled softly, earning a glare from Cameron.

"It's not funny!" The blonde uttered in annoyance. This, however, only spurred on Thirteen to laugh even harder.

"Oh, come on Ally…..The only reason you're pissed is because of the poll results."

Cuddy smirked.

"Dr. Hadley does seem to be favored among your um…." Cuddy snorted in amusement "….fans…."

The dean, no longer able to hold it in any longer, burst into full on laughter.

Cameron glared daggers at them both.

"It's not funny!!"

Cuddy, finally composing herself, continued to searched around the web page. Eventually coming onto the site's picture section. The dean's eye's bulged at the roughly taken pictures. Some were obviously taken by a camera phone, other's she recognized as being stolen from the hospital security cameras.

"How in the hell did he……." The dean trailed off before glancing at Thirteen.

"I wasn't aware that you are so……flexible, Doctor Hadley."

Remy glanced down at the floor casually avoiding eye contact with her boss.

"I get that a lot."

Cameron rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Can you get him to take it down? Please?" Thirteen finally asked. Cuddy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll do the best I can……" The dean answered lamely.

Thirteen stared as if to say 'are you serious?' .

"You'll do the best you can? Cuddy, this can be filed as harassment! Just threaten him with clinic hours or something!"

Cuddy sighed in annoyance.

"I'll do what I can, okay? But right now we have bigger problems than a fan site about you two. Just relax and make sure he doesn't see that it bothers you."

Thirteen nodded in feigned understanding.

"Thanks Cuddy. You're a big help." The brunette muttered sarcastically.

Cameron growled in annoyance and turned, following Thirteen as she exited the small office.

Cuddy watched them leave, then turned back to the web page.

"Youtube videos?" The dean muttered. She clicked the link and stared in shock when the video popped up.

"Is that….my desk!!???"

* * *

**Some time later that night….**

"Honey, what are you doing?" Cameron asked as she made her way over to her girlfriend who was currently tapping away on her laptop.

"Being passive aggressive." Remy answered distractedly.

Cameron took a seat next to the younger woman and leaned her head against Remy's shoulder fondly while sneaking a glance at the screen.

"You're on that site? What for?"

Remy grinned knowingly.

"What do you think would irk House more. A 'Horeman' , 'Haub' or 'Huddy' fan base?"

Cameron looked oddly at Thirteen for a moment before she caught on. A sly grin enveloped her face.

"Why not make a poll?"

Thirteen chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend lovingly.

"You know……if it's any consolation, I think you're the hotter one in this 'ship'." Remy whispered with a grin. Cameron stole another quick kiss.

"Good…..cause I'd have to make a 'Foreteen' page if you didn't."

"You wouldn't...."

Cameron grinned evily.

"Oh, I would."

End

**Author Note: No intention to offend if you ship 'Horeman' 'Haub', 'Huddy' or 'Foreteen'. This was just a lame little idea that popped into my head that i thought would be kinda funny. Let me know what you think. I'm really really rusty, so feel free to tell me how much it sucks. BTW I love fanpop and the Cadley page is awesome....so kudos to the peeps over at Fanpop!**

**P.S- Did anyone catch Olivia Wilde on 'Real Time' last Saturday!? Oh my GOD is she a hot piece of as- *Gets look from roomate*...er.....respectable and valid point-making woman......*Gets hit by a flying shoe* Okay I'll shut up......**


End file.
